The Deepest Desire
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Victor an untamed animal will just get his competition. Mikka one of the few Lykae will try to deny the attraction. But what happens when Victor is ordered to hunt her down? She may be the only salvation left for the Mutants... VictorxOC Read!


Hey guys!

Trying this out for the first time. Let's see how I do, please treat me kind on the first chapters and hope you like! I'm open for suggestions!

I DON'T own anything!

* * *

Victor PoV

Victor Creed had been roaming the woods for quiet awhile now, waiting for a damn clue to appear. He had followed the scent of his new and destined prey into this forsaken place and had come empty handed. Victor being a man that never gives up kept looking, stubborn to his very core. The scent, one of beer and cigars, was now practically unnoticeable thanks to the heavy rain.

His prey a man in his late thirties with red hair and blue eyes was nowhere to be found. He cursed for the thousand time and felt his rage rising. It had been weeks since he had a decent sleep or shower. He stopped to take a breath when he felt his claws unsheathed. Victor's assignment was given by a rich business man that specifically ordered Victor to call him when he was in sight of the target.

Unlike his brother Logan, Victor work alone, independent. He did the dirty job of all the men that didn't have balls enough to do it themselves. It didn't matter if it was a women or man, adult or children, as long as they pay him, Victor wouldn't discriminate.

It had been at least three years since he had seen his brother; the latest news about him was that he had joined the X-men. Victor growled, he let that group take advantage of his power, his beast, Logan had potential but he was a softie. Logan didn't like to get his hand dirty, something Victor cherished. Was it worth being loved than feared? No, it wasn't. People who are loved die faster, people who are feared live forever. Sometimes he didn't understand his brother, why did Logan keep hidden the animal that was inside why not cherish it, bask in it, feel the pleasure of the adrenaline when the beast took over. He just wouldn't understand.

Shaking his musing he went back to work, trying to find the smallest lead to where the target resides. Breathing deeply and quelling the urge to growl and kill. He turned around and went to the end of the forest, where his jeep was parked. The whole way he had the feeling that something was following him, but Victor just ignored it and kept walking straight ahead. The trees where thick and large making it hard to see, thanks God or gods or whoever created him for giving him the ability to see in the night.

Victor was almost at then end of the forest, he could even see the lights of the bar and restaurants that where located in front of the woods, when he heard laughter. It came from a few yards where he was walking, silently using the night as his protection he went to the heart of the sound.

Victor saw four men standing in a circle, quietly without gaining there attention he went to climb a small tree for better vision, the action taking only two seconds. As he crouched in the middle of the branch, he saw that there where five person in the small clearing. The four men were circling a small fragile looking female in the middle. The woman he realized now was petite looking and had elfin features. There was a long scar that took half of her neck, her eyes were simply grey and she had long black hair.

The female looked terrified, but somehow the expression didn't fit her. She scrambled backwards and her hair felled from her shoulders, giving him a better look of her creamy neck. The scar, he saw, also took a line up to her ear but that wasn't so noticeable. And if he wasn't mistaken there was a barely visible line from a tattoo on her nape.

"Stop please" Her sensual voice broke him from his reverie, and he scowled for his lack of attention.

"Please I'll give you anything, money, beer, whatever you want just don't hurt me." Her voice sounded afraid and she looked about to cry, something was odd here.

"But darling we just want you." One of the visible drunk guys said. She again shrunk backwards.

"Please stop" She yelled.

"This wont hurt you'll like it, I swear." The drunk man, clearly the leader of the gang, said taking her leg rather roughly.

"Let go of me!" She trashed and buck trying to get free.

"Aw sweetie you can't beat us even if you try, so better relax and enjoy." The man gripping her said, slowly he moved his hand up her leg.

Victor was about to get off the tree, mundane problems weren't his to solved. They had their own way of solving problems, the famous corruptive police. He was putting his hand on the branch to slide off when the female spoke.

"Get your fucking hand out off me." Her voice had turned hard, emotionless.

"Or what?" Answered the guy behind the man crouched on the end of her legs.

"You wont like the consequences." She stared at the men, her eyes where swirling, this was going to get interesting.

"The girl has spirit, promise I'll break it away once we're finished." The man's grip tightens on the female's thigh.

"One more time, Get Your Hands Of Me." She said coolly, the four men laughed clearly not seeing her swirling eyes. The girl was clearly a mutant.

"You chat too much." The hand of the man was about to slipped under her shirt when a snarl escaped her mouth.

Before Victor's eyes the female transformed, she grew bigger, stronger, and a beast wolf like appear over her features. The animals face was just seen behind her skin, not actually taking over her face. He could see the females claws extend and her teeth grew into canines, huge one at those. At he knew what she was a, Lykae, the rarest species in the whole universe.

She quickly caught the hand that was on her thigh and twisted, breaking the wrist. She then grab the man's neck a broke it with a sickening twist. She got up and strode to the nearest petrified man, with an upward punch in the nose he felled. The female ran to the other ones left, who were trying to escape and gave them a hard punch in the chest piercing their hearts with their own ribs.

The Lykae stood a few moments trying to catch her breath, forcing the beast inside his cage, or hers? The wolf like mask disappeared and her face was once more lovely. She opened her eyes and grimaced at the scene before her.

"Told you to get your hands off at me." She said to the man with the broken neck.

Victor got of the tree and was walking away to his jeep, when again her voice stop him.

"Thank you sir, for aiding me, you truly are a noble knight." The sarcasm in her voice was undeniable.

He turned around and arched a brow. "You seem to have it under control."

"You are a strange thing; most men would have helped the damsel in distress just to show off their machoness." The female said as she bended up to register the men.

"I'm not like most men, and beside I'm in my perfect state in mind, not to bother a Lykae when transformed."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Mutant I assume." Victor smiled wide just to show off his canines.

"Well I'm impressed, toothy, but as much as I like our talk I need to leave. So Adios!" She turned around and began walking. Without thinking he reached out and took her shoulders, jerking her roughly back and making her face him.

She picked his hand and shrugged out of it. Her stare boring into him. "I'm going to tell you a little secret of the Lykae, never provoke us when we are freshly out of a fight."

He was about to answer when he heard footballs coming inside the forest, he turned around to look at the source of the noise when he looked back she was gone. The female was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and left through the opposite side of the woods before someone saw him.

On his way to the hotel he was staying, he thought back to what happened in the forest. Frowning at the events that occurred, he didn't understand them a bit and that frustrated him.

And the irritating part is he can't get the damned Lykae out of his mind.

* * *

Thank You for reading, HOPE you guys like it.**And it depends on your reviews if I continue the story or not!**

Take care and Review!


End file.
